The Storm Breaks
by Belestrange
Summary: Pansy's relationship with Draco has been on the downfall ever since he joined the Death Eaters. Set during HBP. rating for scenes of a sexual nature.


A/N: I don't know what got into me, honestly, because this is so..._different_ from everything else I've written. I must've been feeling depressed or something. Anyway, I picked up my pen and this came out. I would say enjoy, as usual, but it's a bit angsty for that. Read and tell me what you think, please.

Disclaimer: Draco and Pansy belong to J.K. Rowling. I am simply borrowing them because I'm too lazy to come up with my own characters.

**Broken**

He was always much too rough with her nowadays, but tonight was worse than usual, and she feared that her suspicions were coming true – she was becoming the Narcissa to his Lucius. There was no feeling left in their relationship, and worst of all, hey were betrothed by an unbreakable vow – she couldn't even have an affair or she would be killed.

"Draco – " she gasped, "Please – stop! You're hurting me!" He slammed her back into the door of the broom cupboard they were currently occupying.

"Shut Up. Pans," he murmured darkly. "I haven't got time for you're whining. I've got to get back to – to work soon."

"Can't you just take a break?" she whimpered as he began to unbutton her school shirt hurriedly.

"You know I can't take a break," she said, distractedly, pushing the blouse off of her shoulders and beginning to work at her green bra. "Weren't you wearing this one last time? Merlin woman, do you ever _change?_"

"I thought this one was you're favourite. It's your favourite colour." He ignored her, only grunting slightly in response. "Draco – "

His large hands were much too hard on her breasts, almost greedy, and she could feel them bruising already.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he growled, and she did, because for the first time, she was afraid he might really hit her, instead of just threatening to, like usual. There was something different and unidentifiable in his storm-coloured eyes, and she decided that it would be best to just give him what he wanted now, and try to sort out all of her messed up emotions later. His kisses were vicious, wild, yet somehow lacking in passion. His lips actually physically hurt, slamming violently against hers. But she knew better than to protest. Then came the dreaded words:

"Get on your knees."

"Draco – "

"God-fucking-damnit, Pansy, just bloody do it!"

"Alright," she whispered, weakly. This was the part she hated, the part he'd never forced her into until..._it. _

So she lowered herself to her knees and began to unbutton his trousers. He grew impatient with her, though, and knocked her hands out of the way, unfastening the buttons himself. She sighed. She hated this.

Still, the worst bit was over with quickly. He held her to him by her thick dark hair, and she managed not to gag until he came in her mouth. She spit it onto the floor quickly, before she could throw up.

"Stupid whore," he growled. "You're supposed to swallow, not make a mess all over the floor!" He grabbed her forearm and yanked her upwards, digging his calloused fingers into her skin. She winced. Now she'd have to wear her sleeves unrolled and buttoned at the cuffs for a week, at least, to hide the bruises.

"You swallow it next time, you got it?" he snarled. She whimpered.

"_Answer me, Pansy!"_

"Yes."

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now let's get this over with." He slid his hands under her skirt and hooked his fingers into the elastic of er knickers. She wondered if he'd reprimand her again because they didn't match her bra. Fortunately, he didn't notice.

It was all over and done with in a matter of minutes, and then he was gone, yanking up he trousers and fastening his belt as he went.

Pansy pulled out her wand, muttered,

"Evanesco," vanishing the mess, then cast the contraception charm on herself. She thanked Merlin constantly that there was one to use post-sex, because Draco certainly wouldn't have let her bother with it while he was in _that _mood. She put on her clothes carefully; wincing slightly, turned to leave the cupboard, then abruptly burst into tears and sank to the ground. After about ten minutes of relentless sobbing, the nausea finally came, and she raced to the nearest bathroom, throwing open the door of the first stall and heaving into the toilet bowl.

This had to stop.

A/N: I know, it's really heavy compared to the stuff I normally do, and this is the first Draco/Pansy I've ever written. But tell me what you think. Should I write a sequel? Please review!


End file.
